In an Air Conditioning (AC) system, such as those used on a vehicle, an evaporator is used to cool the warm air inside of a vehicle. The evaporator works when cold, low-pressure liquid refrigerant enters the evaporator. A blower fan directs warm air from either the interior of the vehicle or from outside the vehicle to the evaporator, where heat from warm air is absorbed by the evaporator. At the same time, humidity from the air condenses into droplets of liquid water, known as condensate, and form on the evaporator's surface. The condensate then drains through an evaporator drain to the outside of the vehicle.
Due to packaging requirements to fit the evaporator system within a confined space, the evaporator drain is located in the same main chamber where the warm air directed from the air blower flows through, which creates a high pressure region. Due to this high pressure, the condensed water backs up, and is not properly drained from the evaporator. This may reduce the effectiveness of the evaporator in cooling warm air, and increases the possibility for water leaks that may damage components surrounding the evaporator. An evaporator with improved drainage would therefore be desirable. The present disclosure provides for such an evaporator having numerous advantages and unexpected results as compared to the prior art, as explained in detail herein, and as one skilled in the art will recognize.